Healing
by Alacruxe
Summary: TALES OF REBIRTH FIC. Tytree punched Veigue. Veigue punched Tytree. Then they went back to town. Something was missing... -very light, very one-sided T/V slash-


Obligatory Author's Note:

This is a Tales of Rebirth fic. There is not a Tales of Rebirth (or even "Generic" Tales) category on FFnet. FFnet, I am disappoint.

I haven't submitted any fic in a while and I'm sorry. I haven't had a lot of motivation to write, and when I have, it's been limited to roleplaying with my friends. I've admittedly been getting really into ToR lately, and the lack of attention it gets is really upsetting to me. I'll be doing my best to remedy this. Expect plenty of ToR fic out of me in the future.

This one in particular is borderline slash, and it's based around an event which takes place VERY late in the game, so if you're concerned about spoilers, I'd not recommend reading much further. Of course, if you have an issue with some platonic-concern-bordering-on-homosexual-attraction of the Tytree-to-Veigue variety, I'd not recommend reading any further to you, either.

I've been growing accustomed to acting as, more or less, my own beta reader. There might be some awkward sentence structure in here, and I apologize if that's the case. I'm not perfect, and my non-me proofreaders are...negligent, at best. Obviously I don't own Tales of Rebirth. And, um, I think that about wraps it up. On with the story, I guess.

* * *

**HEALING**

The sun was setting behind his back when Veigue finally made his way back into town, his party close behind him, no doubt keeping track of his movements to make sure he was really as okay as he said. Veigue had all but insisted he walk back on his own, not risking his pride to be carried. Eugene had been leery of letting him go completely by himself, and he voiced his concern very clearly, and while Veigue was not one to compromise, he let himself be followed. It was the least he could do, really.

The wounds on his face and his body were already stinging and he was sure there'd be bruises tomorrow. You didn't get socked roughly in the jaw by a set of hard knuckles and just recover immediately. Tytree must have been proud of himself. He'd really done him in...

His legs were protesting the whole way back, and Veigue was more than happy to take rest at the inn as soon as he could. It wasn't as though there was a whole lot to be done in Minal after sundown, and he was exhausted anyway. He didn't want to bother Dr. Curia with yet more injuries to be treated, nor did he want to drag her into such a "personal" issue, and Annie was perfectly capable of healing a few scrapes here and there. She lingered in his room after she finished administering her remedies (a gel here, a bandage there), and Veigue thanked goodness she was consciencious enough not to say anything, but he could still tell she was uncomfortable with all this. First he'd lost control of his Force, then he'd gone and had a vicious scuffle with one of his companions...

He must have not looked very good to her then.

He supposed it wasn't just Annie, either. The others were avoiding his bedside...no, the whole room, even. Veigue was certain there wasn't anything really going on in the lobby, but he could hear Tytree's voice at least, and he sounded not goofy-cheerful but _awkwardly_ cheerful, like he was trying a little too hard to lighten the mood. Of course, he couldn't make out everything he was saying, but it didn't matter too much since he wasn't there. He faintly caught Hilda yelling venomously, and the sound of something breaking, and he smiled faintly. Well, at least things were _somewhat_ normal.

For a while Veigue just lay there, gaze fixed to the ceiling, armor laying haphazardly cast about at his feet, arms draped across his chest, his mind drifting. It was so easy to lose track of time in a daydream like that. He kept his thoughts away from Claire, away from Agarte, away from anything upsetting, because now wasn't the time to think about that. They were heading for Sulz in the morning, and they could worry about it all then. _This_ was a time to relax. He thought about the way the seaside sky looked at night. The stars were so clear in the salted air, and the moon always shone so brightly. He thought about the nearby shoreline, the tranquil waves lapping against the sand...and it must have been a little of Shaorune's influence there, because he'd never thought of water as something worth dreaming about. It was nice, though. Calming. Distracting.

A slight sting in his arm brought Veigue out of his thoughts for a minute, just long enough to shift the sore limb a little, to move it to a more comfortable place. Tytree had really done a number on him. Those strikes must have been worth...four stars out of five? Something like that. Veigue let himself smile, even if it hurt his face just to do it.

He'd barely gotten the chance to work himself into another daydream when he heard a tiny squeak, from the direction of the door. Veigue gathered it was just the sound of the hinges creaking, or something of that nature, but then he heard the sound again, and again, and...he lifted his head from his pillow just enough to peek over in that direction. _Oh_. "Zapie," he said, acknowledging the mufmuf where it sat, perched just within the doorway. It squeaked again, louder this time, and darted back into the hallway.

"Somebody must have sent him to get me," Veigue mused aloud, wincing at the slight ache in his jaw. _If they couldn't tell me in person, it must have not been that important__._ He sighed, leaning his head back down against the pillow. This inn really did have nice beds, and he wondered if Eugene had been offered the same level of comfort in his own room. No, it was probably best not to think about that right then. No sense in getting worked up if it'd only lead to more conflict. They could deal with that in the morning; or, no, it would be better if they just never had to again.

A skittering sound from the hallway, followed by a much more insistent series of squeaks from the door, and Veigue finally pulled himself ruefully out of the bed. Maybe it really _was_ something important. He sighed. No, he'd go and see what they needed him for before grabbing his armor and weaponry. If the inn were in any kind of peril, they would have gotten him personally, and Veigue didn't hear any angry shouting, besides. He supposed maybe Zapie was just being restless.

He adjusted his clothing as gently as he could, pulling up his collar and slipping into his boots without putting too much pressure on his skin. He had plenty of sore spots and a part of his jaw was somewhat swollen to the touch, and he was sure there were plenty of other tender places he hadn't even discovered yet, not that he wanted to. He supposed even a doctor of Annie's caliber couldn't quite heal everything immediately. Zapie had been eager to climb up his leg to his shoulder, and while the grip of its claws wasn't terribly comfortable on his bruises, Veigue always appreciated its affection. Maybe that was a kind of healing, too.

There was a definite pain in his side when Veigue moved a certain way. He could tell he was involuntarily favoring one leg, and he knew his gait must have looked awkward by the sound of his footfalls against the varnished wood of the floor. Thankfully the hall was empty, and that meant he didn't have to deal with any curious glances or uncomfortable questions. That was good. The idea that Tytree was probably dealing with just as much pain vaguely crossed his mind, but he let it settle for now. He didn't need to be thinking too hard about the pain itself, anyway, but rather, what the pain implied. That was the whole point of it, right?

To Veigue's surprise, the lobby was empty. He supposed his companions must have gone to their beds while he was busy dozing. Now that he thought about it, the din from the hallway _had_ gradually died down across that period, but then...if everyone was asleep, then who had sent Zapie to fetch him? Agarte...?

No, maybe it had been Dr. Curia! Perhaps she was still curious about his health. His Force had calmed to a manageable level, yes, but Dr. Curia didn't know that. She must have wondered if he was truly all right now. But then...how would she have known to send Zapie?

The emptiness of the front lobby was very perplexing, too. Everything was dark, not a single candle in sight, and it looked to Veigue like the place was simply closed down for the night. Nobody even lingered behind the front desk. It must have been later than he'd thought. Veigue would have just returned to his room then, but Zapie was insistently nosing at his shoulder, as if to say, _Come on, go check outside!_ This was getting suspicious.

The door swung open easily at his touch, and Veigue slipped outside, the night air instantly biting his skin. He was generally used to the cold, but the shift from the warmth of the inn had been a quick one, and he shivered. He crossed his arms to keep his body heat close, tucking his hands into his elbows to warm them. Maybe he should have at least worn his gloves. Zapie squeaked sympathetically and huddled against his cheek, and Veigue was glad for the extra care.

He caught sight of a Huma's silhouette moving slowly down the path, not far outside his immediate line of vision. Zapie squeaked. _So she wants me to follow her,_ he thought before striding cautiously out in the same direction. There were a few shops down that way, but Veigue was certain they were closed by now. And if they were meeting so far from the inn...it must have been Agarte after all. Maybe she was feeling insecure about their next destination. Yes, that was only natural.

Veigue's eyes were adjusting to the darkness very slowly. Even the dim moonlight reflected off the water did little to help him see his way through the streets, and more than once he nearly bumped into the wall of a building or a crate full of goods. When the figure finally came into his vision again, though, he could tell right away who it was. Tytree stood right in the center of the street, his chin tilted upward, his gaze to the sky. Veigue could only hope he wasn't looking to pick another fight. Either way, he knew Tytree could tell he was there now. The man hadn't turned around and punched him yet, so things were going rather well for the time being.

A strong breeze picked up, and Veigue had to catch his braid against his shoulder before it whipped around and hit him in the face. Zapie shivered against his neck, and Tytree made an uncomfortable sound from where he stood, but otherwise said nothing. Veigue sighed. Conversation-starting was not one of his better skills, but if Tytree wasn't going to say anything...

Veigue had just opened his mouth to speak when Tytree finally said, "Sure is chilly out here." There was a _laughing_ sort of sadness there. Veigue wondered if the apology in that tone was just his imagination.

A few wordless minutes passed between them, Veigue's voice seeming to be objecting to forming words. All he could muster was a knowing hum. He couldn't really think of what to say, anyway. He'd been so heartless, it was no wonder Claire had left him. But even then, just having to see it for himself...having to _acknowledge_ what he'd done...even then...

His fist clenched against his side.

"Sorry for making you come out here in the middle of the night," Tytree continued, apparently realizing Veigue had nothing to say. Good, at least _one_ of them had broken the silence. There was less opportunity for Veigue to be thinking too deeply if Tytree were talking. "Um, Zapie's a pretty smart little guy...and, and he really likes you. So, uh, I figured he'd be good for this."

"For fetching me?" Veigue found his voice then so easily it was frustrating.

"Y, yeah," Tytree replied, turning around to fully face him. The man had certainly gotten a beating, but that was just as well. Annie had clearly done her best to treat his wounds, but there was a nasty bruise under his eye, and his forehead was bandaged under his usual head plate. It gave Veigue a grim satisfaction to see that his blows had left their mark as well. Tytree was smiling even through it, but he looked like he was hiding something. "Thanks for coming out, Veigue."

"You needed me for something."

Tytree wasn't shocked at all by the bluntness, or otherwise he hid it well. "Yeah! Uh, actually...there was something I wanted to give you, back at the shore. I kinda forgot about it back there, and...I...thought I should fix that."

Veigue thought about it for a minute. Maybe he really hadn't intended to pick a fight, then. Tytree was an impulsive sort of man. Veigue wouldn't put it past him if he simply got the urge to punch him and the whole meaning of their encounter changed based on that. Tytree was walking toward him anyway, but it was too dark to see his hands even if they were stretched out, but Veigue held out his hand anyway, expecting something to fall into it.

Instead, Tytree just kept walking forward, and hugged him.

It was a little awkward, like this. Zapie had luckily shifted to the side Tytree's chin hadn't fallen on, so it didn't get squished and Veigue's shoulder didn't get clawed bloody. Even then, Tytree was still just so _close_. Without his breastplate to force extra distance between them, Veigue's chest was pressed right up to Tytree's. He could feel the man's heartbeat even under the thick leather sling he wore across his chest, Veigue's own pulse having picked up from the surprise. His out-stretched hand had been sandwiched between their chests, and Tytree's arms were firmly caging his shoulders. Veigue had no word to describe the man's embrace but _aggressive_.

"I'm really sorry," Tytree breathed, insistant. His grip tightened, just once, a quick squeeze. For emphasis, maybe. "I just left you there on your knees, and you were _crying_, man. I'm so sorry, I mean, I could have at least hugged you. I'm sorry."

Veigue might have returned the hug if his arms weren't completely trapped under Tytree's. Zapie was bristling at his shoulder like it didn't like how close he was getting. "Thank you," Veigue managed, and his face was too hot to be comfortable, not that the chilly air was much better.

Tytree hadn't taken the hint that it was enough, apparently, because he hadn't let go. He shook his head against Veigue's shoulder. "We're in this together, okay? You need something, just..._talk_ to me. Tell me if something's bothering you. I..._we_ can't help you if you're not open with us about stuff."

"I understand," Veigue replied hastily, and he hoped he didn't sound like he was forcing Tytree off, but maybe he did, because the arms around him loosened and pulled back. Veigue stepped back a little, pulling his hand back to his side and directing his gaze pointedly to the ground. "Thank you, Tytree."

"We should probably get back. Um, our room is..."

"In the middle of the hallway. Across from the girls'. Mao and Eugene are staying-"

"I know," Tytree cut him off, a cheerful laugh in his voice. "I was just gonna say, our room is just ours, just the two of us, so, if you wanna talk about anything..."

Veigue couldn't help but smile at that. "Of course," he replied, beginning to walk back toward the inn. His eyes were adjusted well enough that he could probably find his way back without help. Tytree could follow.

And he did, falling into step right beside him, a big smile on his face. "Y'know, I thought about maybe asking the nice lady at the counter if we could borrow the kitchen in the morning. I could make us a nice breakfast before we set out! I know just the recipe, too..."

Tytree kept talking the whole way back, and while Veigue wasn't paying too much attention, the distraction of his voice was nice. It was _different_, to be able to talk to someone besides Claire or her parents, or Aunt Popura. Veigue wasn't sure he would really like another hug like that, and he was positive Zapie wouldn't like it at all, but...the talking was nice. The idea that maybe Tytree understood how he felt, and that he just wanted to help him, _that_ made him feel good.

They still had a lot of ground to cover, but maybe he really was healing after all.


End file.
